Hawaiian Cocktail
is an Associated Production Music track that tends to play in Edward and Eric. It is composed by Richard Myhill, and it generally serves as the “sad” theme of the show. Usage Season 1 *'2a.' Spice of Life - We see Edward and Dallas in the hospital. *'3b.' My Fair Kimberly - Kimberly flips out and leaves. *'4a.' The School Bully - Eric begs Gurney to convince Carver to not beat them up. *'4b. 'Missing Pieces - The apartment explodes. *'6b.' Lawn-NO-ing - Mr. Rattlebag cries upon seeing the destroyed apartment. *'8b.' Club Eric - Eric cries. *'9b. 'Monster Mania - Old Man Esmond roasts Satan. *'10a.' Sold Out - The brothers get sent to the back of the line. Season 2 *'13b.' The Right to Be Alone - Eric cries. *'14a.' Bottom of the Food Chain - Bill cries over the fact that Mac Donald has given Pearson Pizza a positive review; "I can’t believe we killed Mac Donald!" *'14b. 'Escape from Detention - Joey is sent to the far back of the detention room. *'18a. 'Hoo's There? - Eric runs off crying. *'18b. 'Trouble at School - Transition to the brothers in after-school detention. *'20b. 'Scary Movie - Constantinos cries. *'21b. 'Your Future Stinks - "I wish I had a job that somehow involved berating poor people!" (Low pitched) *'23a. 'That's Gonna Leave a Mark - Edward cries. *'24b. 'Eric a la Mode - Eric wakes up from his nightmare. (High pitched) *'26. 'Shaggy Dog Story - Shaggy cries after Eric eats the last Scooby Snack; "It's useless, we'll never find my mother!" *'27b. 'Football Follies - Dallas cries. *'28. 'The Hall of the Weens - "Thanks, Mr. Rattlebag!"; Walker spots The Lucky 6 with bags filled with full-size candy bars. *'29b. 'For Crying Out Loud! - Plays whenever Eric cries; Edward gets roasted. Season 3 *'32b. 'One Small Step for Pearson - "NOT MY BEAUTIFUL SCHOOL!!!!" *'33a. 'Fine By Me - Flashback to the brothers drunk. *'33b. 'One Man's TV - The ending. *'34a. 'School Picnic - The camera cuts to the long line for the porta-potties. *'34b. 'Valentine's Day in Lakeside - "No, that was Ash who brought his yellow pet rat." *'35a. 'Say Cheese - The camera makes the apartment explode. *'35b. 'Off Into the Rain - We see the duo in the hospital. *'36b. 'Needle Little Help? - Dr. Feelwell gets exhausted. *'38a. 'Unlucky on St. Patrick's Day - "I can't even enjoy my stupid St. Patrick's Day, AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU!!!!" *'38b. 'Lost and Found - "It's hopeless, Eric." *'41b. 'Car Carnage - Eric bursts into tears. *'45a. 'Don't P in the Ool - The brothers get exhausted. *'46b. 'Weekend at Edward's - Transition to the next morning. *'47a. 'Suckers! - "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE APARTMENT?!" *'47b. 'Picture Imperfect - Edward cries. *'48a. 'Gone Fishing - Joey arrives at the fishing trip. *'48b. 'Meet the Walkers - Principal Walker pretends to cry. *'49b. 'To the Pearsons Go the Spoils - Paul cries over the fact that Eric accidentally sold the ingredients to his pepperoni pizza. *'50. 'Eric Come Home - Eric packs his bags and leaves Lakeside (High pitched). *'52a. 'Dog Trouble - "No crying, Eric." *'53. 'An Onix-pected Adventure - Edward runs off crying after getting burnt by Charizard; Gary roasts Joey. *'58b. 'The Bad Birthday - Camera cuts to Lakeside City Medical Center. *'60a. 'Money Madness - Principal Walker cries. Season 4 *'62c. 'The Millennium's a-Comin' - The brothers cry. *'63a. 'Jacob Kneebone's Treasure - Constantinos is exhausted. *'68b. 'So Near, Yet Safari - The ending. *'69. 'Tripping Down Memory Lane - Carver tears up. *'70a. 'Tough Luck - The ending. *'72a. 'What a Bunch of Balloon-ey - Eric cries hard. *'72b. 'Sebastian's New Pal - Eric cries. *'76a. 'School Lock-In - Edward walks away feeling embarrassed. *'76b. 'Television Trauma - Tony cries. *'77a. 'Thirsty? - The apartment explodes. *'79a. 'Cents-less - Camera cut to Horton's Hobo Housing. *'80a. 'A Lie Has No Legs - "NO, CARVER! Please don't tell Edward!" *'81a. 'Class Clown - Joey cries after falling from doing a headstand. *'81b. 'Rated M for Manly - "I can't handle playing E-rated video games." *'85b. 'Between Projects - "I guess you won't be needing my help then!" *'87. 'The Telltale TV - "What have I done?!" *'91. 'Death Mountain - "I give up." *'92b. 'Out of Shape - Tony says goodbye to junk food. *'95b. 'Get the Picture - "Eric, you should really be careful." Movie *The Edward and Eric Movie - Edward tries to apologize, to no avail. Season 5 *'96b. 'Six Minus Six - The members of the 6 are still angry. *'97a. 'Vision This - The ending. *'103a. 'I Did It on Porpoise - Edward thinks a shark killed Eric. *'104a. 'edwardanderic.com - Eric begs Edward to buy him a computer. *'105a. 'That's a Record! - We see Joey in the hospital. *'106. 'Misbehavin' - Edward cries hard. *'108a. 'Every Dog Has Its Day - Constantinos, who's stuck in the dog costume, wanders through Lakeside City Park. *'108b. 'The Day Lakeside Stood Still - Everybody laughs at Edward. *'110a. 'Taxi! - Edward begs Stanley for a ride. *'110b. 'Family Outing - Edward experiences acrophobia while he's up in the playplace's tubes. *'111. 'The Search for the Six - "I wish I could've seen them one last time." *'115b. 'That One Video - "I can't show my face in public ever again!" *'118b. 'Dead Dallas - Edward and Constantinos cry hard. *'119b. 'Ring 'n Ditch - Carver laughs. *'120a. 'There Will Be Heck to Pay - Stanley cries. *'120b. 'Rip Van Edward - Edward cries. (WIP) Trivia *Despite being known as the "sad theme" of Edward and Eric, Hawaiian Cocktail is notorious for also playing in scenes that aren't sad at all. Category:Music